Apoligize
by jadesabre75
Summary: Songfic that centers around J/J. It's Jag's POV about Jaina and himself. - Song is Apologize by One Republic.


Ever since I first heard this song I couldn't help but apply it to J/J. My muse had been  
smacking me upside the head with it for a while before I finally gave in. So here it  
is. This is my first attempt at fanfic so I would be grateful for any comments, even  
criticism if it's constructive. Thanks!

The song is "Apologize" by Timbaland and featuring One Republic. I don't own George's toys  
but wouldn't mind it if Jag was available.

_**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground**_

Since the first moment he had laid eyes on her he had been at her mercy. He may not have consciously known it, but it was the bitter truth. All through the Vong war he had unquestioningly followed her believing that his love for her was enough. That it could sustain him. In reality, he had been hanging over a bottomless chasm with only her as his anchor. A cracked, broken and flawed anchor. But he had been too blind to see it. He had been too human.

_**And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
**_

Two years to think about the past. Two years to imagine what a life with her would have been like. Two years to arc back and forth between his love and hate for her. She told him that she loved him, but it hadn't been enough. He hadn't been enough.

_**You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...**_

_"Jagged, we—I—want you to know that I still love you. And I always will. But if you can eject, you should do it now._"

_  
**You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..  
**_

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

"Jag. I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't change anything…"

"You're right. It doesn't. It doesn't change what you did." He told her quietly as he walked away into the night. "Nothing can." He whispered to himself.

He had told her it didn't change anything. He wasn't sure if he was lying to her or himself. It changed things. That small spark of hope that his heart had kept burning consistently still hadn't died out. If anything, it had flared to life even if for a brief moment. But it was enough to plunge him into agony all over again.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah  
**_

The thing that burned in Jag's gut the most, was that he still loved her. He'd never stopped. He would still walk through the fires of all the Corelian hells for her without a thought. She had torn his heart from his chest and done her best to leave him with nothing but a gaping hole of pain. Yet, he would do it all over again.

_**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**_

Even with all the anger he had amassed during and after Tenupe he still loved her. It had dimmed to a certain extent until he had heard her voice again.

"_Jag?"_

_He stopped too, but did not turn. His face remained completely hidden within the folds of his hood. But it was Jag Fel's voice that answered: "Yes?"_

"_Were you just going to walk past? Not even say hello?"_

"_Yes."_

Then the fire had threatened to consume him. He knew he would fracture into a million pieces if she touched him now. Even her breath would fan the flames of the inferno that rushed over him when she was near. Hearing her voice had ripped open wounds he thought had been closed forever.

_**And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid**_

He still saw her in his dreams. She still haunted his waking thoughts. If he hadn't been a stronger man, he was sure he would have lost his mind years ago. Wanting something he could never again have. His thoughts tortured him with her image. It was like a holofilm he couldn't turn off and it was both agonizing and welcome at the same time. It reminded him he was alive. Barely.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah  
**_**  
****_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah _**

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...  



End file.
